


possibility.

by scoundrelhan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoundrelhan/pseuds/scoundrelhan
Summary: Jyn doesn't remember much of the details of their rescue.





	

jyn doesn't remember much of the details of their rescue, except the way cassian had felt like a dead weight in her arms. he almost died; the blaster shot tore apart his abdomen, and the medical officer on duty told her if they had gotten there any later, internal bleeding would have claimed him. so cassian doesn't die, but he goes into a coma for a week, and jyn tries her damn best not to leave his side. they force her away only after threatening sedation to patch up her leg.   
  
today marks the fourth day since he woke up, and he's as antsy as ever, asking anyone who passes by when he's cleared for duty again.  
  
"as much as we need warm bodies, you've done more than enough for right now," mon mothma herself had told them a day before.  
  
now, she is sitting on the edge of cassian's cot, feet tucked under her. there's supposed to be a council meeting tomorrow to discuss the best course of action to destroy the death star. they've come so far. it feels like yesterday the alliance had been ready to surrender. the entire base feels like it's come alive since their arrival, overflowing with energy and hope. pure hope.  
  
"i meant what i said before," cassian says, and his hand circles around her wrist. her hand itches to touch him back. "this could be your home, if you wanted it to be."  
  
jyn doesn't know what to say to that. she didn't before, and she doesn't now, and she doesn't know what to do with the softness laced in his words, the way his eyes are saying more than his mouth, the sheer amount of wanting swelling in her chest. she moves away from him, and he lets her go without a word. they study each other, the bustle of the medical center fading to white noise. a medical droid decides to perform an hourly checkup, offering jyn a perfect moment to slip away but his somber gaze keeps her from making a move. cassian watches her the whole time the droid replaces the bandages on his stomach, takes a few blood samples and records his vitals.  
  
"visitors will be asked to leave in approximately 15.3 minutes," the droid informs her before it leaves.  
  
"well, i don't know if hoth is exactly a place i'd like to call home," jyn quips after another moment of complete silence passes. "maybe we can convince the council to pick a better planet."  
  
instead of replying, cassian pushes himself up into a somewhat sitting position, bare arms shaking with the effort. she rushes to help him after he lets out a pained groan, but he waves her off.  
  
"if k2 could see me now," cassian smiles as he leans back against the cot's metal frame. it's a sad smile, one that cuts straight through jyn and reminds her of what it took to get them here. "he'd probably be saying something about the fragility of human life."  
  
jyn doesn't know what to do with herself now that they're alone again. her leg still gives her trouble these days even with the brace and bacta patches; she'd been getting bored with running anyway, so she doesn't. the aftermath isn't something jyn had prepared herself to deal with. she'd thought it would end on that horrible planet, in the sand and water red with the blood of their enemies and their comrades. she didn't expect this: being a survivor. she's been a survivor her whole life, and she is so very tired.

looking at him is like looking into a broken mirror. some of their pieces line up just right, and she wants.  
  
"would you consider it?" he asks. "would you consider staying?"  
  
_of course_ , her entire being wants to shout, the words banging on the backs of her teeth, begging to get out. _of course, of course, i would_.  
  
"maybe," she answers. the corners of cassian's lips quirk up, and he nods once in that formal, military way of his, and she knows, somehow, that he knows what she means. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been fun finding all these little ficlets in my docs. Sorry it's all in lower case. I get kind of lazy sometimes. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
